


In Which Sam is a Doctor and Dean is a Rock

by towardandbeyond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Panic Attack Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towardandbeyond/pseuds/towardandbeyond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader gets hurt on a hunt and the boys help them out.<br/>Reader is gender neutral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Sam is a Doctor and Dean is a Rock

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for this fandom before and just in general, I haven't written in a really long time but my wonderful beta reader, [Aristotle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristotle/pseuds/Aristotle), helped me out!

          Dean, Sam, and I headed back to our motel room after a quick hunt for a ghost, which ended up a bit messy. I, the ever so graceful one, ended up with a large gash on the side of my right thigh. We hurried to the motel room after Dean gave me a once over in the Impala and decided that the cut wasn’t bad enough for the hospital. Although Sam disagreed, he did get to decide that I definitely needed stitches and he was willing to do them.

          I removed my jeans and sat on the dingy bed. Sam crouched next to me, touching the sides of the injury. I hissed and clenched my jaw. I’d never done this before, and I was worried. I never liked the doctors’ office, and I definitely didn't like the thought of getting stitches. Sam quickly explained the process of cleaning out the wound, threading the needle, and finally sewing it closed. Painful, painful, painful and overall unprofessional. I started hyperventilating.

          Grabbing Dean’s arm, I looked him in the eyes. “Dean, I’m going to have a panic attack. I can’t…” I trailed off, unable to breath, tears starting to flow.

          “You can’t what?” No answer, just heavy breathing. “Dammit.” Dean stood up and grabbed the bottle of whiskey from his bag. “Look, kid, drink some of this. It won’t feel good going down but it’ll take some of the pain away.”

          I snatched the bottle and chugged some between my breaths, gagging. It didn’t take long for Sam to prepare everything, but in that time my pain became a low buzz, my insides were warm, and my breathing slowed with a lot of coaxing from Dean.

          “Okay, are you ready?” Sam asked touching my thigh.

          “No. Do it.” I grunted.

          “Deep breath out,” Sam commanded. “Okay, when I get to three, breath in as deep as you can.”

          Dean leaned over me, gripping my shoulders with both hands. I reached up to grab his forearms, digging my nails into his skin.

          “Okay, one.”

          I leaned my head into Dean’s gut.

          “Two.”

          The hyperventilating reared it’s ugly head again.

          “Hey, you need to calm down.” Dean’s voice rumbled. “It won’t even hurt.”

          “That’s a lie.” I whispered.

          “Yeah, Dean lies. Three.”

          The countdown took me by surprise and I gasped. “No, no, no nononono.”

          “We did it. Hey, it wasn’t that bad right?” Sam rubbed my knee.

          “I guess…”

          “Now we only have to do this three more times. Okay?” Sam squeezed my knee and counted down once more. Twice. A third time. The throbbing was back and Dean started shifting.

          “Hey, you really got those nails in there deep. Can you…?”

          “Yeah. Yeah, sorry.” I released my grip. The indents in Dean’s arm were flaring red. Dean crouched, reaching my eye level.

          “You seriously did great. Sam was a bigger baby than you were.” Dean planted a kiss at my hairline.

          “Shut up Dean, I was fourteen.” Sam threw a shirt at Dean.

          “Whatever,” Dean mumbled in my ear. “Let’s get you some more Jack and lay you down. You did a great job today kid, but don’t get hurt again. I don’t think I can handle it.” Dean grinned at me, and my cheeks flared at the flirting.

          I decided it had been a good hunt, future scars or not. It was a fantastic hunt and Dean and Sam were good to me. I wasn’t going anywhere soon.

 

 


End file.
